


And I remember thinking (are we out of the woods yet?)

by transgendergerard



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, The Pacific RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Joe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, The Pacific era, bisexual rami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: After filming one particle scene for The Pacific Rami has a panic attack when his feelings get too much after this one scene. Luckily Joe was there to make him feel better and get back to earth. Like how he always does.





	And I remember thinking (are we out of the woods yet?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first proper Joe/Rami fic! I decided to write a Pacific era fic because you don't see those as much as borhap fics. In this fic Rami has a panic attack, but I've personally never experienced one. If you've had a panic attack and think I described the experience wrong please tell me! I don't want anything to be inaccurate. 
> 
> The title of the fic comes from Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift :) 
> 
> Send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> This fic was inspired by this gifset - https://ramimalekbi.tumblr.com/post/183526701192/gemfyre-poor-eugene-is-so-fucking

Rami can’t wait to be done with filming. Especially with filming for today. With a show like that they’re doing Rami knew that he could have much harder days than easier ones, but he didn’t realize how hard those days were going to be until they actually started filming The Pacific. Rami is the type of actor who likes to almost become his characters while he’s filming. He’s never out of character while on set, and sometimes he’s still in character while offset. Sometimes he’s like that with Snafu and he’s trying to find a way to stop doing it. Sometimes he can’t get out of Snafu’s thoughts and they become his own and Joe is the only person who can help him be Rami again. Today is one of those hard days where the only thoughts he can think of are Snafu’s and sometimes he thinks they are his own. 

Today they filmed a scene where Snafu tried to convince Sledge that he has hepatitis and that he’s dying. They had to film the scene quite a few times, and even though it’s supposed to be a lighthearted scene between his character and Joe’s having especially since Joe’s character is having none of Rami’s character shit, Rami’s brain is starting to take what he’s saying to heart after saying it so many times. That he is in fact dying and Joe isn’t paying attention to him because he doesn’t care about him anymore. It’s making Rami start to freak out and making him feel small and making him want to scream but he can’t do any of those things. 

Luckily they finally finished filming for the day and everyone went back to their respected living quarters and it’s just Rami at today’s set. Which is a tent with a few cots for the guys. Snafu’s cot and Sledge’s cot are of course right next together. Rami is currently sitting on what’s supposed to be Sledge’s cot since it smells like Joe and he isn’t sure where Joe is right now. That makes him panic more and make him feel like Joe really doesn’t care about him even more. Rami is sitting on the edge of Sledge’s cot with his legs tucked into his body and his face hidden in his lap, trying to breathe. But he can’t breathe. He can’t stop thinking about dying from hepatitis even though he’s perfectly healthy. And worse of all he truly thinks Joe doesn’t care about him and is only with him because he petty him. 

Rami’s body started to shake and he started to feel colder as time goes by. His mind was racing a million different ways as he was trying to calm himself. He felt hot and cold. He could feel sweet going down his arms and the space around him started to blur. He can’t stop shaking and his heart was racing. He wishes Joe was there with him but if he truly didn’t care about Rami anymore then maybe it was a good thing that Rami was packing all alone. 

Rami started to hear a voice and thought to himself that he was truly going mad now. It sounded just like Joe’s voice. Soft and welcoming and like home. Rami managed to open his eyes and all of sudden there was Joe just outside the tent, giving Rami a confused yet concerning look. As Rami opened his eyes Joe walked closer to Rami until he was crouched to Rami’s lap. Joe’s arms wrapped around Rami’s waist as he picked him up from his spot of Sledge’s cot, thankful that Rami was light enough to be picked up like this. He moved the two of them so his back was resting again the front of the cot and Rami was in his lap and his head laying on his chest, crying. 

Joe’s hands found themselves on Rami’s back moving up and down, drawing soft circles into Rami’s skin. Joe was whispering encouraging things into Rami’s ear to try and compact the things his mind was telling him. 

“You’re fine, Rami. You’re healthy and you’re not dying. I won’t let you.” 

“I care about you so much. I want to be with you, Ram.” 

And most importantly

“I love you. Everything will be okay. This isn’t real. You aren’t Snafu. You are Rami Malek, and you have a boyfriend named Joe who can’t believe he managed to get a guy like you. You’re a talented actor who’s going to act in incredible Oscar winning films. You’re here with me. You’re okay.” Joe finally says. 

Joe gives a soft kiss to Rami’s temple. Praying that Rami will stop crying soon. 

Joe doesn’t know when Rami finally stops crying, but he does. When there seem to be no more tears left to cry Joe gave out a loud breathe and helped Rami whip the remaining tears off his face. Rami opens his eyes and gives Joe this look that Joe has only seen when they’re alone in bed with no clothes on. In Rami’s eyes, Joe can see trust and adoring. Joe has no idea why anyone would feel that way about him, but he doesn’t take it for granted. Especially when it comes to Rami. Especially with Rami. 

“Are we okay now? No more crying for today?” Joe asks Rami softly. 

“I hope so. Thanks for being there for me, Joe.” Rami says with a normal voice. 

“You’re welcome. And this happens again when I’m not with you make sure to tell someone to get me, okay?” Joe says as he gives Rami a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“I promise,” Rami says. And Joe feels that promise. 

“Hey, do you want to come back to my trailer? Maybe take a nap or something?” Joe asks as they get up from the ground. 

“Yeah, that sounds good actually,” Rami says. He gives Joe a small smile and Joe smiles back. 

Thankfully they made it to Joe’s trailer without walking into anyone. Rami was cuddled into Joe’s side and as they haven’t told anyone they were together it would be a bad time to come out to anyone at the current moment. But everyone else was gone so they got to walk together being able to touch each other which was very needed at the moment.

Once they got inside Joe’s trailer Joe told Rami to go into his room to change into some of his clothes as he was still wearing his Snafu costume. Joe was already in jeans and a shirt once he got to Rami, but he also grabbed a pair of sweatpants to wear so he can be more comfortable. Joe was sitting on the couch messing with his phone when he heard Rami get out of his room. Joe moved so he could see Rami and all he could think about was how adorable his boyfriend looked wearing his clothes. It’s not like Joe was that much bigger than Rami. He’s the same height as Rami but since Rami is so small in size his clothes are bigger on him. Which is something Joe likes apparently. Rami gives him a smile and Joe gives him a bigger smile in return. 

“Well, don’t you look comfy. And adorable, by the way.” Joe notes as Rami makes his way to the couch. Joe is lying down on the left side of the couch, taking up most of the space. Rami makes himself comfortable in Joe’s lap as he lays down on top of him. He hides his head in Joe’s side, almost like he’s trying to hide his whole body from the world. His legs get tangled up with Joe’s and one of Joe’s hands goes to Rami’s waist as his other hand go to his head so he can play with Rami’s hair. 

“I can not wait for the day when we are done filming this damn TV show.” Rami breathes into Joe’s side. Joe hmms in agreement. 

“Me too, Rami. It’s been too much for all of us I think, but most importantly you.” Joe says. 

“Yeah, I know Joey. You know how I like to stay in character while offset, but I guess that finally bet me in the ass this time.” Rami guesses. 

“I gotta agree with you there, buddy,” Joe says. 

“So, let’s stop talking about how hard is it to be actors. What are you planning to do to me, hmmmm?” Rami asks with a curious look on his face. 

“I’m not really sure, actually. I was thinking we could watch a movie, or maybe do something else…” Joe explains with a raised eyebrow. 

“Care to explain this something else?” Rami asks. 

“You know, they do say sex is the best medicine.” Joe jokes. 

“Really? I don’t think people actually say that, Joey. Maybe just you.” Rami laughs and Joe hasn’t been gladder to hear this man laugh like that. 

“It’s because it’s the truth and people should know it, Rami!” Joe replies back. 

“Okay, I agree with you, but maybe we should start doing it if it should help me feel better,” Rami says. 

“Desperate, are we?” Joe asks. 

“Perhaps,” Rami says as he starts to kiss Joe on the mouth. 

As they kiss Joe flips them so Rami is on the bottom and he’s sitting in between Rami’s legs. Joe’s lips move down as he tries to take his shirt off of Rami’s body. Rami helps him and they successful take off Rami’s shirt. Joe hides his head in between Rami’s neck and shoulder, taking in Rami’s sent and breathing it in. 

“Are you gonna make love to me or are you just gonna sit there and smile me, Joey?” Rami asks. 

“I’m gonna make love to you, don’t worry. I’m going to make you feel so good you’re going to forget everything that we filmed today. Every bad thought you thought about. I’m going to make it where you’re only going to be thinking about me inside you and how good I feel.” Joe explains. 

Rami isn’t sure how to respond to that. He appears that he doesn’t have too as Joe gets to work to what he promised Rami. 

Joe definitely kept his promise. As Rami reached his climax he forgot about everything that happened today and just thought about Joe and having him inside him. He’s gripping the couch and whining and Joe thinks the sounds that are coming out of Rami’s mouth are the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard, and he has even heard Freddie Mercury speak. 

“That’s it, Rami. You can release yourself.” Joe speaks as he thrusts into Rami one more time before he cums all over the two of them. He screams Joe’s name and he swears he can see stars. It’s not long after until Joe cums too and his cum mixing with Rami’s, not sure which is which anymore but it’s not like he cares all that much. He falls on top of Rami not caring about the mess they’ve made on his stomach. They both try to catch each other breathes as they come down from their high. 

Joe is the one to speak first. 

“So, did I keep my promise?” Joe asks Rami. 

“Yeah, you definitely kept your promise,” Rami answers with a smile. He kisses the top of Joe’s head and rubs his back. Joe purrs like a cat. 

“Good, I’m glad. I love you, Rami.” Joe says as he kisses Rami’s neck. 

“I love you, too, Joey. Thank you for this.” Rami says. 

“You’re welcome. I’m always here for you.” Joe says. 

After a while, they cleaned themselves up and moved to Joe’s bed as it was the right size for both of the men. They switched from wearing clothes to just their boxers. Rami is on Joe’s bed on his tummy as Joe massages his back. Joe notices Rami’s breathing has gone down and he stopped talking a while ago. Joe kisses his bare shoulder and sighs happily. He moves so he’s cuddling Rami. Wanting to keep him close after what happened today. 

“Just three more months of filming, Rami. Just three more months and all of this will be over. It will just be me and you, okay?” Joe says. He knows Rami can’t hear him, but he thinks he’s probably saying this more to himself than to Rami. But he can’t help but think he saw Rami give him a smile in his sleeps and it helps him go to sleep too. 

Just three more months and it just be the two of them. Like it should be.


End file.
